


Killer friend

by kie1993



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kie1993/pseuds/kie1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns friend comes back after 4 years, she works for Mycroft as an assassin, both Sherlock and Anna both want the same thing - to stop Moriarty. But how long will it take Sherlock to suss Anna out and is he falling for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello old friend

The wind howled and the rain soaked the streets of London. The wind stealing any umbrellas that people had tried to put up. Trees bent and leaves blew all over the place. A young woman was walking along, keeping her head down so she could see where her feet were going. She had a coat wrapped tightly around her, scarf wrapped around her neck tails blowing in the wind, her hair was blowing around, and getting messed up.

She knew exactly where she was heading, and she knew how long it should take, but it was taking longer due to the wet windy and weather. Her breath was caught in her chest. She neared her fate, not knowing what was coming, but thinking about the worst possibilities - how was he going to react when he saw her? It had been so long, 4 years. He wrote but she never wrote back. She loved hearing his tales of adventure. She carried on walking, making sure she dodged the people in a rush.

Her heart beating faster at seeing her friend again was scary. She was thinking how he was going to react when he saw her; she kept little contact making sure not to hurt anyone. He last saw her the night she left. She shook her head, getting out all the nightmares of that night, as she rounded the corner to her destination. She looked up, hoping to have more confidence to do this than the 4 years she ran from people who loved her. 4 years she ran from London, her home.

She carried on walking along the street, keeping her head up as she walked along Baker Street, she knew where he lived, she walked up to the door of  
211B, she took a breath as knocked on the door. She pulled her wet hair out of her face, so she could see. She stood straight as she heard the lock turning. Her heart rate increased.

"Hello" she spoke

"Hello dear, who are you? Here to see Sherlock?" the motherly lady asked.   
She stood there and thought.

"No, um, does a John Watson live here?" she asked, her breath shaky

"Oh he does, but he's out at the moment” She glanced around at the pouring rain “Come in out of the rain, let's get you warmed up"

"No it's alright, I'll pop back later. Thank you"

She turned to go and was pushed past by who she guessed was a very tall and pale person but she didn't have time to catch herself as she landed on the wet pavement. She didn't let out a whimper, just turned to get up. She looked up and noticed another man standing as he walked over and helped her up. He watched her, slowly recognizing her. He took a step back.

"Anna?" John exclaimed. His voice shocked at the women in front of him.

"Hi John" her voice said gently.

They stood there letting the rain soak them for a few seconds before she made a step forward to leave. She guessed he didn’t want to talk to her. John watched as she was about to leave he grabbed her hand, she looked up he nodded.

“Come on cup of tea and a talk” John said.

Anna nodded and followed her friend up the stairs she wasn’t shocked to see clutter and papers all over the place; she stood there not sure what to do John had taken her coat so it could dry. Anna stood in the lounge looking around.

“Your dripping water on the floor” a deep voice said Anna turned around to meet a tall man black curly hair he had a stony expression on his face.

“Sorry” Anna said moving her hair in to her shirt the man just stared at her she felt frighten and looked down to the floor.  
Sherlock looked at her before moving past her to lay on the sofa, Anna moved around and caught John pouring the boiling water she moved towards him, John looked up to see Anna standing there he smiled at her before passing her a cup.

“Did you get my letters” John asked still a bit shocked to see Anna

“Yeah I’m sorry I didn’t replied it just hard to”

“How it was in Wales” the Deep voice asked now appeared Anna jumped

“Sorry” Anna asked

“Wales that were you’ve been can tell from the train ticket in your pocket also that you travelled today no lugged suggest you popped to the hotel first, then walked here in the storm, yet you haven’t been in London for a while, tell by the map you dropped when I bumped into you, also must be hard you must know Watson from school or maybe a neighbour then their the question on why you left in the first place”

“Sherlock leave it” John said looking at his friend.

Sherlock ignored Watson and carried on “I got two things you ran off with a love that your family didn’t trust or think was stubbles but lack of him being her or smell of any men’s aftershave means you left after someone died judging by the look you gave me says family”

Sherlock stood there holding his nose jumping a bit John stood there looking at his friend he knew it was a tough subject, but didn’t expect her to punch him in the noise in some ways he was happy in other way shocked she was always such a calm person.  
“You punched me” Sherlock said.

“No I kissed you” Anna snapped back “Don’t think you know anything about me guess work, yes I’m staying in a hotel yes I know Watson from school and yes I punched you”  
Sherlock was about to reply back when his phone buzzed “Come along Watson we have a case” Sherlock said with some pain in his voice.

“I’ll text you when we get back umm your number” John said looking at the bruise forming on Sherlock’s face.

“Yes here you go” Anna said writing it down.

Anna watched as the stubborn man and her best friend leave in a taxi she head back out in the cold rain, she wasn’t out for long as when a black car turned up she made no fuss and hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat in the car her head resting against the window. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had her first London assignment. After working for Mycroft in Wales she still never knew exactly what job to expect next. She’d never really talked to many of his assassins, only once or twice. The first time they’d broken into her house she pointed a gun at them.

The other girl in the car kept looking at Anna moving up and down. She had heard a lot about Anna. The Car pulled up to the meeting place.  
Anna got out of the car, slamming the door and walking ahead. She entered the old warehouse - as she had done a few times before – and it was amazing. An expansive space for whatever need cropped up. She kept her head down as she walked past a couple of people.

“Well, Hello Miss Fisher” Mycroft said 

“Hello Mr Holmes. Nice to see you again” Anna said, standing her distance.

“Yes, it is. You did a good number on my brother” he chuckled “I need you to get close to Scotland Yard. Someone there works for-”  
“  
Moriarty” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. Also if you could, take on a few other things?” Mycroft said

“Yes sir” Anna said heading out

“Miss Fisher, your gun” Mycroft said throwing it to her “and I want him alive please” 

Xxx

After a debriefing session with Anthea, Mycroft’s apparent PA – Although as with everyone surrounding Mycroft, Anna had her suspicions about Anthea – they arrived at a crime scene.  
Anna walked up to the crime Scene. She showed her pass before walking under the tape, she kept the fire arm concealed under her coat, her hair still dripping wet from the rain. This was an easy one, In and out; make herself known by DI Lestrade then leave. Anna was brilliant at keeping herself hidden, unknown and concealed. Out of the 4 years she worked with Mycroft she had killed 6 out of 10 of her targets, Mycroft wanted the last couple of her hits alive.  
Her deep blue eyes scanned the massive house before her, and walked in. She followed the noise, entered the living room and approached a woman lying dead on the old worn carpet. 

“Not suicide, defiantly not suicide.” she heard a deep voice state. “No hesitation marks on the wrists. How many like this?” Anna stopped in her tracks hearing that voice. She had a smile on her face and lent against the door frame.

“6 right?” Anna spoke the whole room turned and looked at Anna, Sherlock just looked her up and down.

“Yes … um?” A handsome police officer asked

“Oh yes” Anna replied, moving into the room “Anna Fisher new computer tech, paper work should have been sent through” Anna extended her hand

“Lestrade” the police Officer answered, accepting her handshake.  
Sherlock watched Anna. There was something about her he couldn’t figure out.

“Alright, so you’re here for the tech work?” Lestrade asked  
“Of course she’s here for the tech work, why else would she be here? She’s obviously also here to meet her new boss” Sherlock stated. Anna smiled as she saw the bruise on Sherlock.

“Anna please don’t hit him again” John pleaded.

“Hang on, she hit him? This girl right here hit the great Sherlock Holmes? He got hit by a computer geek?” A nasally voice spoke “I mean come on, she doesn’t look that strong”  
“And if you’re not careful I’ll give you one to” Anna spoke darkly. Lestrade didn’t seem to hear.

“Anderson, would you mind speaking in a way that doesn’t make everyone else contemplate suicide?” Sherlock remarked.

Anderson backed down and walked out of the room. Sherlock had a small smile, Anna walked further in the room and across to the laptop that was placed on the table, and she took another glance at the young women lying on the floor.

“Where’s the knife?” Anna said bending down to looked at the laptop keeping up appearances. She knew what data would be on the computer; work files, dairy, social network saved in web browser, and devoiced papers.

Sherlock was secretly impressed “We already went over that” Sherlock spoke.  
“Table. Left hand side under a book” Anna said not even looking at Sherlock.

Anna stood up and started to head for the door, John smiled at her completely puzzled, but before she could leave Sherlock gently grabbed her wrist. Anna turned to look at him “There’s a spare room, and I’m sure John would love to catch up with you”

“I’ll think about it” Anna answered.

“Sherlock is right Ann, and it will save you spending money on a hotel” John said not wanting to lose his friend again.

“I’ll like to see the room first” Anna said pulling her wrist back.

 

Xxx

“Why did you offer her the room?” John asked Sherlock as they sat in the Taxi

“Why not? She’s staying in a hotel, needs a flat, something low in rent” Sherlock told John “Also, I thought it would be nice for you to see her properly again”

“But you don’t care about anyone” John said “I know there’s something else”

“She carries herself differently to most people. She’s got a keen eye. I can’t figure her out” Sherlock leaning back.

“Right. Just don’t scare her off” John said.

“I think she can manage herself. Or have you forgotten about my lovely bruise?” Sherlock stated while pointing to his face.

Xxx

 

Anna moved quickly. She had limited amount of time before her target would disappear. Anna stood up on the roof of the abounded building her gun loaded, waiting for the right time. She spotted him and smiled, this would be over and done in the next 2 minutes, Anna cocked her gun ready herself for the shot.  
1..2…3 BANG head shot. She packed up and left. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Mycroft saying the job was done. 

Brilliant. Take the offer my brother gave - MH

Anna just looked at the phone before walking back to 221B. She deleted the text and had decided already to take the room. It was cheap rent and she would get to see John again, A familiar face. She’d also get to know the great Sherlock Holmes, she loved reading Johns letters about their adventures, she smiled as she reached the door. Before she could knock Sherlock opened it.

“Thought so” he said before running up the stairs.

“Thought what?” Anna shouted up closing the door, she headed up the stairs.

“That it was you”

“You saw me coming down the street” Anna answered, smiling at the fact Sherlock was trying to impress her

“Right, anyway. I’m here to see the room” Anna spoke

“Of course” Sherlock said “You’ve not asked for john… For all you know I could be a mass murderer”

Anna looked at Sherlock for a second “ … nah”

They looked at each other. Light blue eyes in to dark blue.  
Sherlock took Anna into the room. It was simple with a single bed, plain pale blue walls it also had a wooden wardrobe and a bed side cabernet.

“Not bad. So I guess you’ll be seeing me around a bit more” Anna said with smile.

“Brilliant” Sherlock said.

London was going to be very different to Wales


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days went quickly. After agreeing to how much rent to pay Anna was fully moved in and John was over the moon to have such a close friend back. Anna was gently relaxing in her bedroom eating a crunchy bar, her laptop out with the security Cameras on her screen, keeping an eye on the labs at Scotland Yard. She was pretty sure she’d already figured out who the little rat that worked for Moriarty was. But she needed to make sure. Lestrade seemed like a decent guy and Anna would hate to upset him by removing an innocent member of his team.  
Sherlock was still intent on trying to figure out what the hell Anna was doing. Of course Sherlock hadn’t spoken to Anna much, only to ask her for a cup of tea. 

Sherlock laid elegantly in his favourite position on the couch going over a case. No leads. He heard the door to Anna’s room open. He needed something or someone to talk to sometimes, it helped with thinking. He looked at her up and down; she seemed to have her eyes glued to her phone screen.

“ Tea? ” Anna asked 

“Please” Sherlock said putting his hands together and resting his head on their tips

Anna made Sherlock’s tea (two sugars) and her own (one sugar), she passed him his mug before sitting down on the arm chair. She was leaning back relaxing, thinking.  
Sherlock took her in again, Anna was 5 foot 5, her army boots give her an extra inch of height She likes appearing taller, more intimidating the leather of her boots is old and worn but regularly polished, over ten years old. The boots mean something to her. Shoulder length, straight light, brown hair, Well-groomed but the ends are slightly split she straightens it, attractive blue eyes extra rims around her pupils, wears contact lenses – Sherlock stopped himself. He already knew all this. 

“So how’s the case coming along?” Anna asked a tiny bit of a Welsh accent slipped through.

“Not good. No connection between the victims” Sherlock said 

“You’ll find something out, you’re the great Sherlock” Anna said with a smile.

Outside in 10 - MH

Anna looked to the window before getting up she headed to the stairs grabbing her coat. Sherlock looked at her and she turned round.

“Going out to get milk and a few bits and bobs” Anna lied

Sherlock just nodded, and watched her leave, he couldn’t help but smile.

Xxx

Anna came back, three hours later she was met by John who had a bid smile he took one of the bags off her and walked to the kitchen.

“How was your day?” John asked unpacking.

“Alright thanks. Did some shopping, had a look around London” Anna spoke as she opened the fridge where she was met face to face with a dead man’s head she just shook her  
head. 

‘That’s gross’

“He does that” John said 

John was momentarily shocked that Anna wasn’t scared and then remembered she was now a crime scene technology worker for the police.

“Right, ok” Anna said placing the milk in the fridge door.

Anna was standing by the stove and she decided to cook for the boys. She had to be out of the flat by 11pm and find her destination by 1am. Half an hour later she was gently stirring the source. It was simple pasta and a tomato source. Anna smiled when she remembered her first assignment for Mycroft.  
The rain was falling fast; Anna lurked in the dark waiting for her first target. She was standing keeping her head down, her hair tied back, gloves covered her hands. Anna shivered as the cold rain travelled down her neck to underneath her leather Jacket. Anna’s target moved into her line of sight, she pulled out her gun cocked it and took the shot. She  
looked at the man’s body before walking off. Mycroft would have someone dispose of it. 

Anna plated the food and placed it on the table, John ate his with Anna making small talk while Sherlock was out, she was thinking about placing it in the microwave but instead left it on the table, Around 10 John went off to bed, Anna smiled and headed off to her own room.  
Anna got changed and grabbed her gun. She quietly walked out in to the dark streets of London, she walked quickly to get to the tube station, and it was a 20 minute ride. Anna made it to the desired roof with 10 minutes to spare; as she just looked down she spotted Sherlock talking to her mark.

“Damn it, Sherlock” Anna groaned

Anna sat and waiting she saw Sherlock leaving, she took her aim and shot, she spotted Sherlock turning round but she made a run for it.  
Sherlock turned back to the man he spoke to not 2 minutes ago; but was now lying dead, blood gently pooling around his partially shattered skull. Sherlock looked around. Headshot. Surrounding buildings were all at least 2 metres away, but due to the place of bullet entry on the skull, the shot was obviously fired by someone high up above them. So, at least five metres away. That meant it was a shot by someone with professional skills.  
Sherlock pulled out his phone and found Lestrade in his list of contacts

xxx

Anna ran trying to beat Sherlock home. She went to cross the road but was stopped when a black car pulled up.

“Miss Fisher hop in” Mycroft said.

Anna nodded and climbed in, shutting the door as the car drove off. Anna laid her head back against the seat; Mycroft watched her, her breath still ragged.

“You nearly got caught by my brother” 

“Sorry, I’ll try and not to next time. Why the hell was he even there?!” Anna snapped.

“Calm down, Miss Fisher” Mycroft said in his eternally calm manner “I have everything under control”

Anna looked out the window and noticed they were in Baker Street; she raised her eye brows then smiled. She remembered John warned her. The car stopped just outside the flat  
Anna went to get out but briefly turned for one last look at Mycroft.

“I’ll be in touch. Keep your work for the Police top notch, wouldn’t want dear Lestrade to suspect anything” Mycroft smiled “Oh and I see you’ve become skilled at removing evidence from yourself”  
Anna smirked

“I would love to see my brothers face when he’s trying to work you out”

Anna rolled her eyes and got out “Night Mycroft”

xxx

“My brother finally got to you” Sherlock stated looking at Anna 

“Uh yeah, he’s overprotective of you isn’t he?” Anna said letting herself in “How’s the case going?”

“My lead is dead” Sherlock stated.

Anna had a small smile; she walked in to the kitchen, where she watched Sherlock move the plate of pasta. Holding it as he removed the eyeballs from the microwave and put the plate in. There was a momentary silence, the buzz of the microwave started. Sherlock realised there was nothing new to pick up on from Anna, which was extremely suspicious. 

“You’re in the labs tomorrow. Why are you up late? You must have been up when my brother came. No PJ’s, so what were you up to?” Sherlock spoke

“Not tired” Anna spoke before yawning “but I am now… Night Sherlock”

“Night Anna” Sherlock said picking up the plate heading for his own room.


End file.
